


danger soul

by asasmile



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asasmile/pseuds/asasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Damian's death<br/>Batman and Nightwing#23</p>
            </blockquote>





	danger soul

迪克收到了一条来自阿福的电话留言。  
蝙蝠洞的电脑里当然有他芝加哥公寓的电话，这他一点也不奇怪，不仅如此，就算有他的每一段电话录音他也不会觉得是被侵犯了人权。  
这是斯德哥尔摩综合症。迪克哀叹着想。  
所以奇怪的是这条留言并不是通过加密线路，而是普普通通地直接留在了他房间的座机分机上。  
“理查德少爷，最近如果有时间，就回家看看吧。”  
就像刻意营造出一种家庭气氛，而在老管家平稳的语气中，迪克依旧可以读出话外之意。  
达米安的葬礼是三周之前，迪克就算并没有身处蝙蝠洞也知道情况有多糟。  
他买了飞机票，没有多少东西要带，但必须向乔伊和麦克交代一下，他不知道自己要回去多久，要是布鲁斯又扔了蝙蝠斗篷，他可能就不会回来了。  
而事实是情况并没有他想象的那么糟糕，布鲁斯既没有弄断自己的胳膊或者腿，甚至没有玩失踪，他只是开发了一款虚拟游戏然后沉迷其中。  
经过了几天几夜的不眠不休，布鲁斯依旧没有通关。  
这个游戏的关卡只有一个，拯救达米安.韦恩。

 

迪克抱着手臂在旁边看了一会儿。  
布鲁斯躺在一张软椅上，像是睡着，不时从咬紧的牙关中挤出一些细碎的呻吟，最后是梦醒般的惊呼。  
确实是一场噩梦。  
“戏看够了吗？”布鲁斯斜过视线看着站在一边的迪克，眉毛末梢挑了一下，表示他的不悦。  
迪克微微笑了。  
没有人告诉过布鲁斯，他其实平时也会在睡梦中发出挣扎的呻吟，这对于迪克来说已经并不是什么新鲜事。  
“没人告诉过你吗？”迪克用手指摸过体感眼镜的边缘，试着把它像是戴墨镜一样架在头上，接着用一个拉风地动作把它拉到自己眼睛上，“这是一个双人游戏。”

 

布鲁斯洗完澡回到卧室时，并没有对躺在他床上的迪克表示过多的吃惊。  
迪克手里拿着一本东西在翻看，那是一个黑色厚实的活页硬皮本。  
布鲁斯很快意识到那是罗宾的素描本。他走过去，从迪克手里把素描本夺过来。感受到他眼神的低温，迪克撇着嘴角：“是你把这个放到枕头底下的，它硌到我了。”他边说还边夸张地把手放在自己脑后一通乱揉。  
接着迪克意想不到的事情发生了，布鲁斯伸出了手，把掌心按在他手背上，漫不经心地问：“哪里？这里吗？”然后借着这个姿势，揽住他的脖子轻轻吻住了他。  
因为刚刚洗完澡，布鲁斯的嘴唇感触格外柔软，迪克不知足地立刻张开嘴咬住了他的上唇，拉扯着请求对方快点张开嘴，布鲁斯非常配合。  
两个人的舌头很快便纠缠在一起，布鲁斯把迪克身上唯一一件衬衫拽开，手臂缠着他的腰，手指直接钻进了内裤。而迪克则早把布鲁斯的浴衣脱光了。  
他们像中学生一样焦急，不安定，完全想不起来要温柔。  
迪克大张着双腿，摆出邀请的姿态，撑着上身一下一下点吻布鲁斯没有刮干净的下颌，探出的手直奔主题去握布鲁斯的勃起，却忽然被按住了。他再一次抬起另一只手，结果是再一起被死死压在了床单上。迪克有点不解地看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯也看着他，不过只是一眼。接着布鲁斯就低下头去。当迪克意识到布鲁斯在做什么时，他已经来不及制止了，况且在自己的性器被布鲁斯的双唇含住的一瞬，他就丧失了挣脱束缚的一切力量。  
“哦天啊……你在做……啊……”  
呻吟无法抑制地泄露出来，声音不像是自己的，身体也不是了。灼热包裹着他的敏感中心，接着是略带疼痛的轻咬和一波又一波的快感。布鲁斯像是故意想考验他的耐力，将整个过程拉得很长。迪克想要用自己的手给自己一个痛快，却无耐根本无法移动，他只能看着天花板，任由自己的欲望像一枚快要爆炸的核弹一样膨胀。  
最后高潮的时候，该死，他射在了布鲁斯的嘴里。布鲁斯还像喝饮料般咽下了那些液体。迪克害羞得简直不敢直视布鲁斯的脸，但是一想到蝙蝠侠帮自己口交了，他又恨不得立刻再次硬起来。  
其实迪克知道，布鲁斯的思路非常简单，他在表达谢意。  
刚才他们一起通关了游戏。  
他们配合默契，就像之前一起打穿过八百回魂斗罗。虽然他们都知道，这其实一点意义都没有。  
“他还是走了。”布鲁斯保持着半跪的姿势，就像他怀里的空气带着罗宾的体温。  
接着是迪克的灌鸡汤时间。  
但他们都知道这一点都不重要。

 

这其实一点意义都没有。

 

布鲁斯又要吻他，这次可一点都令人愉快了，那张嘴刚吞过自己的精液。迪克想到这里条件反射般地想要侧头躲闪，结果这个举动早已经被布鲁斯看穿了。布鲁斯用手钳住了他的下巴，并且一用力，他就像被捏破的核桃一样张开了嘴，于是他便尝到了自己的苦腥味道。布鲁斯甚至还把舌头伸进他嘴里，迪克觉得恶心，但感官地刺激又令他兴奋起来。  
这么一个瞬间他恨他。  
这感受还挺有趣的。迪克想着，笑了起来，他咬了咬布鲁斯的舌尖，从深吻中挣扎出来：“快点，快点进来。”迪克催促着，他觉得布鲁斯的忍耐也总要到极限了。  
布鲁斯没再拖延。  
他把迪克的腿抬起来架在肩上，先用两根手指插入了后穴，旋动着扩展。  
迪克在疼痛和快感之间无法选择，发出破碎的呜咽声。  
他这才想起来他们到底有多久没做了。  
上一次？上一次莫非要追溯到杰森死后？难道他每次和布鲁斯上床都取决于罗宾的死活？  
迪克想到这里几乎要软了。  
不过相比那次布鲁斯已经温和多了。他们都温柔多了。迪克想起了不堪回首的记忆，一次充斥着血腥的交合。那时他和布鲁斯都满身伤口，在做爱时布鲁斯就像想杀死他一样扼住他的肩头，那里的伤口立刻就裂开了，布鲁斯把指甲掐进鲜艳的红肉里，然后探身舔舐他的血。  
但是迪克享受那一刻，他因此而勃起了。  
会在午夜穿着紧身衣在房顶间跳跃的人大概骨子里都含有变态基因。  
完全是突发事件，没有准备润滑剂，也没有套子。  
“没关系，你知道我有多厉害，来吧。”迪克一脸无所谓，摆出快点正面上我的样子。  
“我当然知道。”布鲁斯说着忽然笑了。  
迪克想，好吧，一切都有了价值。  
布鲁斯缓慢地进入一半，停下来用手去抚摸迪克的脸颊，退出来一些，接着一气全部插了进去，有节奏地律动起来。  
迪克看着布鲁斯的眼睛，像濒死般地喘息着。  
“啊……啊啊……”他想说出口的话一个词也不成音，只能徒劳地叫着。  
他去抓布鲁斯的手腕，像是想找一个能停靠的港口。他摸到了那里最近不知怎么留下的伤口，一道，很深，他的指尖抠进了伤疤里。

 

“一切都不是没有意义的。”  
“他不是什么也没有留下。”

 

迪克喜欢把话说得温柔美好，就像世界能在他的词汇中瞬间亮起来。但事实是没有什么比他们像现在这样互相伤害更能互相安慰。  
他们只是两只受伤的野兽，互相痛恨互相爱恋，互相撕咬开伤口又互相在对方的伤口上涂上唾液予以慰藉。  
布鲁斯把迪克抱起来，他揽住他的腰，以便于自己能进入地更深，他一下一下撞击着迪克最柔软脆弱的部分，然后在带着哭腔的声音中射在了迪克身体里。  
迪克的手指被布鲁斯掰开，布鲁斯的手腕又开始流血，但是他仿佛什么都没发生，然后布鲁斯握住了迪克的手，手指交叉。

 

迪克醒来时床上只有他一个人，他裹着布鲁斯的浴袍沿着楼梯走下蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯躺在软椅上，虚拟机已经被关闭了，他抓着体感眼镜，睡得不是很舒服，皱着眉，发出一些意义不明的呻吟。  
迪克勾起嘴角，他走过去，在布鲁斯脸颊上落下一吻。  
布鲁斯立刻安静下来，仿佛坠入甜梦，就像迪克在十四岁第一次这么做时一样。

 

end.


End file.
